the journey of Squeeper and Keya
by krazyxkillerxgurl
Summary: Keya plans on using Squeeper but will her plans change or will she toss him aside.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: this is a OC story containing to the squee913 lets play character, I encourage you all to watch it on .

Chapter one: First Steal and The Meeting of Anthropolis Lightfoot

i stared at my reflection in the dirty cracked mirror of the tavern i had spent the night in. My bright red hair was pulled tightly in a braided bun at the top of my head with a few loose strands falling around my face. My green eyes were a bright contrast to my overly pale skin. I touched my skin longing for a darker shade the paeness of my skin often made people assume i was sick. That paired with the fact i was thin as a stick and had the body of a twelve year old boy made me appear younger and sick. I am actually seventeen but i could pass for fourteen much to my dispair.

My plan is to become rich by being a thief, i grew up around the theif guild living in a orphanage on the water front. But i have no interest in sharing my profits with them. I am very talented in magicka and alchemoy although i havent trained much although i am rather good with daggers. What i need is a partner someone who is quick on there feet smart but stupid enough that i can trick by "offering" the powers of my magicka to them.

I walked out unto the brightness of the day, i hate the bright sunny days it makes my skin seem transparent. I was very aware of how dirty and poor my coarse liniens. I was looking at the people coming off the boat looking for a partner.

A wood elf with blonde hair and blue eyes step off the boats. He looked rather curious about the world which was interesting. He walked in the shadows as i followed him he didnt seem to realize he was which meant he was used to it. I think this is the one i thought to myself.

"hello" i said with a smile to the wood elf "oh hello miss" he replied back looking suprised someone was talking to him "im Kasdeya {pronouced cass-day-a} thamuz you can call me Kaya" i said happily "im Anthropolis Lightfoot you can call me Squeeper, nice to meet you Miss Kaya" he responded "really Squeeper" i giggled " thats a odd nick name anyway its been nice to meet you to i hope to be seeing you soon" i said and walked off which i know probably made me seem odd but i wasnt really worried.

It was midnight i wasa crouched outside the bakery with a sack i was so nervous i concentrated and mumbled the incartation to open a easy lock under my breath. I heard the satisfied click as the locked open i breatthed a sigh of relief on getting the door to unlock i looked around no one was around i cracked the door open and quickly ducked inside. Inside it was glorious i hadn't eaten in two days and there was bread and cakes everywhere i quickly filled my bad with buns, hunny and milk and left.

I sat near the water in the water front estatic with my first stael eating a bun coverd with honey. "tonight was a great sucess" I said to myself "now tommorow its time to scope out Anthropolis Lightfoot" i giggled


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: im sorry if the chapters are short i will try to make them longer.

Chapter 2:

i followed Squeeper around he recieved a letter from a boy. He read and as he did a wide smile spread across his face. I've been immensley curious about what the letter said although knowing what a lousy pick pocket i am i knew better then to try and steal it from him. He went through the coffins by the dock and hid in the bushes as he changed he came out wearing a dark green shirt and some huntsman pants. He did look a trifle more attractive in that then the armor he was wearing.

He stopped and chatted to almost everyone who walked by he seemed a rather friendly fellow. He seemed interested when Morden gro-Darog started talking about him, i hope he isn't interested in the thief guild i need someone to work with only me. I watched him from a distance as he stole from the bakery he filled his back pack with rolls, cakes and muffins right under the bakers nose! He got a little way down and stuff his face. He chatted up Sarah like nothing had happened and bought tea, i supppose he needed to wash down the bread he stole. He seems to being a very charming man but oblivious Sarah was flirting with him like crazy and he seemed to not take notice at all. He stole a iron sword from a legion rack he seems rather cofident in his staeling abilighties.

He seemed to have a natrual aversion to gaurds. He dropped down in the sewers and was there for quite soem time of course it be to obvious if i tried to follow him i sat in the bushes waiting for a couple of hours patience isn't particaurly my speacilality but i waited the time. He came out looking pretty satisified with himself. He then began exploring the city i watched him wander around his face filled with wonder. He then went in a different grate down in the sewers. He resourfaced very quickly looking lost. He then went into the bank i wondered what he was doing he didnt look like he had much money but who am i to judge. He didnt seem to stay very long but he had a huge smile on his face as he left. He wonder around for awhile then finally pulled out a map and went into the first sewer grate he went into again. He left again and walked into the mercahnt inn he asked for the best room and the inn keep laughed and took his gold and gave him his key. I followed him in to his room and tried to get comfortable on the hard wooden chair. I fell asleep as i waited and at midnight him opening his door woke me up but i pretended to still be asleep keeping my red hood over my face and hair so not to give away who i am. He picked the lock on the Red Diamond Jewelry store he looked around alot but i stayed hidden in the shadows as he creeped inside the store. He left the store at one am he was snickering like crazy when he did but it was almost silent. He opened up a food storage barrel and dropped in beautiful gems and jewerly. He was quietly humming as he walked away. He then went back to the inn and purchased another room, he walked up and returned to the room for about thirteen hours. I slept out in the hard wooden chair the boy seemed oblivious to the fact he was being followed. He left his room wearing noble clothes although it didnt quite suit him. Teh had been a bar fight the previous night and he sat for awhile had breakfast and chatted with the inn keep about the fight.

He walked out and went to his barrel to retrieve his stolen goods "hi there squeeper don't cha know its wrong to go about robbing jewlery stores" i said cheerfully behind him as he was crouched down in the shadows "i um" he then laughed out loud "i guess you cought me miss keya but lets be friends dont tell the gaurds" he said looking up at me i crouched down next to him "i'll keep your secret but we have to be partners deal mister lightfoot" i said "thats it sure i thought you ask for me to steal something for you but i'd love to be your partner" he said grinning "great then its done me and you our partners, so were we heading first" i asked "well i got to go see Basso and since your my partner you need to meet him anyway" he said he lead me to the sewer drain i saw him go down yesterday. We walked down a tunnel that open up to a well lit well fuirnished room there was a man behind a counter and he looked rather seedy "hi Basso i want you to meet my new partner Keya" squeeper said cheerfully "so i see your taking street rats up as your partners that is how you get scammed my boy" Basso replied "hey! I am not a street rat!" i replied angerily "lets not fight guys please" squeeper pleaded i didnt reply to eiher one of them and sulked next to the door. "i brought you some nifty trinkets basso" squeeper said i zoned out while they did buisness when we left squeeper explored more of the city. I trailed behind him as he did his thing we then went into the Emporers Best Fine tailoring. Squeeper picked out a black dilk duit that looked great on him i'd never suspect him as a thief i'd assume he was a noblemen "keya im sorry but what your wearing next to me will make me stand out will you mind if i buy you some new clothes since you dont seem to have that much money" i listened as Squeeper stuttered around words trying not to offend me i laughed "i know im broke squeeps but you can buy me anything you like" i said "great so pick out some fancy clothes" he said happily i picked out a red velvet dress that matched my red cloak squeeper also got himself a black cloak as we left i whispered to squeeper "did you see how tall that shop keep was" he laughed and we walked on and squeeper explored more shops. We went to the bakery and squeeper purchased us lunch and we sat down at the little table outside to eat. "so keya how did you know i robbed the red diamond to begain with" squeeper asked as we ate our food "honestly i was following you" i said looking away "why" he seemed extremly curious "because i was looking for a partner and something about you drew me to you" i replied "hmm" he said looking deep in thought we spent the rest of our meal in silence.


End file.
